


Greta Cooks Dinner

by WickerPrince



Series: Greta Does Things [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickerPrince/pseuds/WickerPrince





	

After the dress fiasco, Greta was feeling discouraged. 

 

So she decided to make the residents of the Weildam house dinner.

 

They said no.

 

So she went along the road, asking her question in the form of "bed?" before finally, _finally_ ,  the family at the end of the street agreed. 

 

It started out swimmingly, Greta darting about the kitchen with dead rats and moldy orange peels. Despite the odd ingredients, the stew she was making smelled simply delightful. Then, disaster struck. 

  
Greta bumped the pot, jumping back and hissing. 

 

With a mighty screech of "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED", she leapt forward and began attacking the pot with her long, grotesque, claws. 

 

By the time she had finished, the entire kitchen was covered in a mixture of orange peel and rat soup, and apple cores. 

 

Greta was banned from ever cooking again but that would not stop her. Though the cops dragging her away as she protested with "bed bed bed bed bed" might. 


End file.
